Racks for storing objects, in particular compact disc cases (CD cases), are often constructed in the form of a tower, wherein these objects are typically stacked parallel and horizontally.
A tower of this type is known from German utility model G 91 03 216 and features two vertically extending lateral walls with a plurality of receptacle openings which are arranged at an acute angles relative to the horizontal. In most cases, the lateral walls consist of sheet metal, for which reason the receptacle openings are produced by means of a stamping process. This rather costly production process, however, causes very sharp edged receptacle openings, whereby the inserted objects, for example CD cases, are scratched. If the receptacle openings are not produced by a stamping process, then providing them in the lateral walls becomes even more costly.
During insertion in these known towers, the CD cases do not contact the receptacle until just before reaching the stable end position, whereby the insertion is made more difficult, in particular when the adjacent openings are already occupied. The insertion is, in particular, made more difficult when the receptacle openings also serve as lateral guides to improve the stable position, whereby the CD cases must be precisely inserted into the receptacle openings that have only slight clearance, without any horizontal support. In addition, the height of the receptacle openings typically only provide slight clearance because, due to an outlying center of gravity of the CD cases, the upper edges must be arranged as closely as possible to the upper side of the CD case in order to prevent it from tipping out.
When the CD cases are arranged in a compact manner, their removal also proves to be difficult because the clearances are usually too small between the individual CD cases and do not permit grasping the individual CD cases on their top and bottom oriented faces.